youtube_poop_mariofandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario is the main character of the Super Mario ''series. He is the most popular video game character around and is voiced by Marc Graue. Mario is featured in some games. Some of the are popular (e.g., Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros. Wii, etc.) and some were not so popular (e.g., Hotel Mario, Mario's Game Gallery, etc.). However, in 2004, someone had the genius idea to edit footage from the less popular games and TV show to make something called YouTube Poop. It evolved into an intricate form of video editing for humorous purposes, often (but not always) of obscure sources. Mario is a very popular YouTube Poop character. Biography Childhood .]]Mario was born around 1963 in Brooklyn, New York to Mama Mia and Papa Darato. Mario was interested in plumbing from an early age and began to mess with anything that had a faucet. He also became a water addict, and he would refuse to drink anything else. When his brother Luigi was born, he tought him the ways of plumbing and how to plumb. However, neither we good at it yet. They went to Brookyln Elementary where they learned the usual stuff, then went on to Teddy Roosevelt High School. It was around that time that Papa Darato died, so Mario and Luigi became sad. Luigi became Emo Luigi, and Mario filled in the hole with Pauline. Early Jobs Mario got a job as a carpenter, and his first job was to built the New York Spaghetti Hotel. However, Donkey Kong destroyed it and left with Pauline. This angered Mario, so he locked DK in a cage, only for Donkey Kong, Jr. to break him out again. He decided to become a doctor instead, but he was too incompetent to pass Flatbush Medical School, so he took up plumbing again. Atari Era and NES Era Mario and Luigi enrolled in Brooklyn Plumber's Academy in 1983, and became successful plumbers. However, one day, the brothers got stuck in a warp pipe that took them to the Mushroom Kingdom. When they landed, they found King Bowser Koopa and Princess Peach Toadstool talking about the kingdom. Mario took Bowser's frustrated attempts to make a compromise as threats, so the brothers attacked Bowser. This made the innocent koopa go psycho and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. However, the Mario brothers mastered the power of Mushrooms and managed to defeat Bowser and rescue the princess. Mario and Luigi became royals, but were unpaid. Luckily, Mario was collecting enough coins to get rich. Then, Wart and Birdo invaded Subcon, so the Bros. attacked Wart and Birdo. The Bros won the battle, and won a free house. But then, Bowser and his Koopalings invaded the Mushroom Kingdom again, so Mario reluctantly attacked back and saved the Princess. GameBoy Era and SNES Era Later, Sarasaland and Daisy were taken over by Tatanga, so Mario angrily killed Tatanga - or so he thought. Then Mario took up being a doctor again, and even though he was still an awful doctor, he was the best the Mushroom Kingdom had, so they couldn't fire him. Then, Luigi found Yoshi in a cave, so after a long adventure, he found Mario and told him about the dinosaur. At first they got off on bad terms, but then Bowser took over Dinosaur World, so they had to work together. Then Mario won his own island, Mario Land, but then Dr. Wily created Wario, and Wario took over this land. Wario was banished off, and then Mario learned how to Mariocize, and began to teach everyone how to do it. This annoyed Luigi so much that he cut off Mario's head. However, Mario, with his 1UP abilities, became Mario head, and the body grew back his old head and he came back to life. Hotel Mario without toasters!]]In 1994, Bowser invaded the Mushroom Kingdom again, and built six hotels. Mario said, "It's been one of those days!", and ran off to save the princess yet again. He became Fat Mario, and Luigi became Gay Luigi. After the princess was saved, these personalities gained minds of their own, and now there were ''six Mario Bros. Late 90's and Early 00's .]]Later, Bowser invaded again, and Mario was beginning to question the Princess's authority. However, he neverminded that when he realized she made a cake. It was his favorite, pepperoni cheesecake, so he couldn't refuse. Literally. He would die if he did. However, when he got to Toadstool Castle, she and the cake were gone. He got really mad, so he defeated Bowser and ate the cake, even though it went bad during the video game. Then, he went into sports, but his fat butt eventually got tired of that, so he would went on a vacation to Isle Delfino. However, Bowser invaded that too, and Mario swore on the top of his lungs, "MAMA F******!" He began to get extremely angry. Nintendo DS and Wii Era The Nintendo DS was released around 2004. It was around that time that the episode Recycled Koopa was edited into the first YouTube Poop. Mario then met Fawful and battled him, then fought Bowser again. He then managed to use the Mega Mushroom and the Penguin Suit to defeat him. He even used the Tanuki and raccoon suits again, but alas, he failed again. He then went insane. Today Nobody knows where Mario is today, not even Princess Peach (mainly because she's too busy eating lotsa spaghetti). However, Mario is known to be insane and declining in popularity because he's still an idiot. He has a mushroom addiction (right picture) and is on serious denial. Future Mario will become a fatter - but not as lazy turd. Princess Toadstool will have to keep him brainwashed and keep amnesiating him so he won't find out that she's evil. However, in 2048, Bowser will reveal the truth, and Mario will kill Princess Toadstool, then himself. This would be Mario's final Game Over. Category:Mario Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Originals Category:Appears in Hotel Mario Category:Appears in Super Mario World Category:Appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl